


heartbeat

by sunandmoongobrrr



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandmoongobrrr/pseuds/sunandmoongobrrr
Summary: short little drabble about Zuko's heart
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 2





	heartbeat

His heartbeat is steady.

  
The sound of drums, its surface skin heated warmly.

  
Under the covers in the South Pole, a blizzard raging outside. Katara can still hear it under layers of coats and gloves.

  
It scares her to think that just a few months ago, that heartbeat fluttered under her hands, brought back only by a cool blue glow of life.

  
But now she only feels the flapping of butterfly wings floating in her stomach.

  
Katara has to admit, it's a much more welcome feeling.


End file.
